


Forbidden Passion — Klebekah

by sinfuldesires



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Birthday Smut, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Erotica, F/M, Fiya - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jackson Kenner Lives, Jayley - Freeform, Katherine Pierce Is Still A Vampire, Katherine Pierce Lives, Kelena - Freeform, Klebekah - Freeform, Klope - Freeform, Magical Pregnancy, Major canon divergence, Minor Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Protective Elena Gilbert, Protective Katherine Pierce, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesires/pseuds/sinfuldesires
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah have always been close but closer than everyone, except their own family, thought they were. They were lovers and have been since 999 AD. What happens when Klaus fucks Rebekah on graduation night and a few months later, it's revealed she's pregnant by him.18+Sexual ContentDISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters or either of the shows. I am simply recycling characters and it's not for any sort of monetary gain, but strictly for reading pleasure.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel/Tristan de Martel, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Marcel Gerard, Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert/Nadia Petrova, Elena Gilbert/Nadia Petrova/Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Finn Mikaelson/Freya Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson/Keelin Malraux, Freya Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Jackson Kenner/Hope Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Davina Claire/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Camille O'Connell, Nadia Petrova/Katherine Pierce, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. The Conception

It was the night of Graduation for the senior students of Mystic Falls. Among those students was Klaus' baby sister Rebekah; who had officially graduated school. And even if he thought Rebekah attending a human high school was ultimately stupid; he was indeed proud of her. And he had a special gift in place for her as a congratulations for graduating high school. It's something him and Rebekah haven't done since the 1920s.

A little while later, Rebekah arrived home and headed upstairs to her room; just to see Klaus sitting on her bed, shirtless. "What is this Nik? Why are you on my bed, on my bed shirtless if you wanna be specific."

"Oh dear Rebekah, this is your gift for graduating from that pathetic high school." Klaus said, with a shameless smirk upon his face. Rebekah was confused at first; but then thought back to the night before they met Stefan in the 1920s. Rebekah's face immediately turned red upon realizing what Klaus was hinting at.

"You mean... I... You mean you want to fuck me?" Rebekah said, she didn't know why she was stuttering; maybe because it been about ninety years since they touched each other intimately.

Klaus got up and walked over to where Rebekah was standing and cupped her chin as he rested his thumb against the corner of her lip, moving his thumb back and fourth very lightly. "Yes Rebekah, that is exactly what I mean." Klaus said, confirming his sister's guess; with the same smirk still resting upon his face.

Rebekah smiled as she quickly though back to the last time her and Klaus were intimately, it felt like heaven to her and she'd love to experience that feeling again. If Rebekah was being honest, she has been sexually intimate with all her all her brothers except Henrik, because he was mauled to death by werewolves when they were still human. Her favorite brother to be intimate with had also been Klaus though, as they were the closest out of all the siblings.

Rebekah didn't even say anything and she moved her brother's hand off her face, and then proceeded to crash her lips onto her brothers. She wanted this, she could definitely admit that and it could have happened sooner. But when she was undaggered over the summer of 2010; she just felt so hurt by Klaus daggering her that she just did her best to ignore the instinct to jump her brother and fuck him right there, in front of Stefan and Gloria.

Klaus wasn't surprised as it was obvious Rebekah's been wanting to jump his bones for nearly a year now and just now gave in. It was likely gonna be a very long night, relieving ninety years of sexual frustration between the two siblings.

Klaus instantly gave into the kiss and not long after, bite down on Rebekah's bottom lip; requesting entrance. Which Rebekah gave him. Rebekah moaned into the kiss as their tongue clashed and they swapped spit. After a few minutes, the two siblings pulled apart, with a string of spit between the two from their make out session.

"That felt so good." Rebekah blurted out, as she breathed heavily. "But I need more!" Rebekah then slipped off her top to reveal that she was wearing a tight black lace bra. Klaus assumed that she's likely wearing matching panties or thong, knowing how slutty his sister can be when it come to sex.

"Oh so you want to play this game, do you Rebekah?" Klaus asked tauntingly. With no response from Rebekah, he picked the blonde up and sped them right into the nearest wall. He instantly started placing kisses on her, starting with her neck and going down. Once he reached her chest, he grabbed both sides of the lace bra and ripped it off.

He started kneading and pinching the nipple of one breast while attaching his mouth to the nipple on the other breast and began to suck. As he sucked, he twirled his tongue around his sister's erect nipple and every once in a while, lightly but down on it.

Which emitted a moan from Rebekah "Ooooh Nik, that feels good. Don't stop!" After a few minutes, Klaus switched breasts and started sucking the one he was just pinching and pinching the nipple he just sucked and bite. Which cause Rebekah to let out a lot of loud moans as both her nipples were now a bit sensitive.

Soon enough Klaus stopped sucking and pinching her breasts. And upon doing so, Rebekah put her hand up; as if she was signaling for him to freeze where he is.

"It's been ninety years Klaus, no more foreplay. I need you in me, NOW!" Rebekah stated. She was so horny, that at this point she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh, is that so Rebekah?" Klaus asked, as to show Rebekah who's in charge right now.

"Yes Nik, that is so." Rebekah pushed back.

"Well if you really want it, then what do we say Rebekah?" Klaus asked with a smirk, he loved watching Rebekah beg him to give her his cock.

"No, I am not begging." Rebekah huffed, crossing her arms over her breast and sticking her nose in the air.

"Then no cock for you Rebekah. Because if you want it, you have to ask for it" Klaus said, being assertive.

Rebekah glared at him, how dare he deny his baby sister the one thing she wanted; his cock. Rebekah then decided she'd give into his command as she wanted to be fucked so badly.

"Fuck me, please! Fuck me, I am your and only yours! My pussy belongs to you!" Rebekah begged, she wanted Klaus cock badly and just wanted him to fuck her already.

"What was that?" Klaus asked, pretending not to hear Rebekah beg.

"Fuck my pussy, fuck all my holes. I'm yours!" Rebekah begged again. That made Klaus and he picked her and vamp-sped over to her bed and threw her down on the mattress. He then proceeded to rip of her jeans, revealing that she was wearing a lacely black thong. He then stood straight up and shimmied his pants and boxers down onto the floor.

Once his pants and boxers were on the floor, Rebekah looked up to see Klaus in all his naked glory. Her eyes were mainly drawn to his cock. She could tell his cock was definitely hard as it pointed to the ceiling. Rebekah almost forgot how big Klaus' cock was, forgot how thick it was. Klaus' cock was what most teens today would refer to as monster cocks; they give anything to ride Klaus just to experience a cock that big. To Rebekah though, this was about the normal cock size for her, as all the men in her family had been gifted with huge cocks. All of which Rebekah has fucked over the last thousand years.

Klaus then moved towards Rebekah, spread her legs, and pulled her thong aside and stuck a finger in. He needed to see how wet she was. And good thing Klaus could feel that she was very wet. She must of really wanted his cock right now. He then removed his finger and stuck it in his mouth; tasting Rebekah. "You're just as sweet as I remembered."

That had earned a smile from Rebekah. Klaus then focused back onto the task at hand. He grabbed the top of his cock and used his thumb to smear his pre-cum over the head. He then pressed his cock against against Rebekah's pussy. Klaus was really gonna give Rebekah a good fucking, so before she could say anything; Klaus moved his hips and them moved them forward at lightning speed; ramming into her.

"OOOOOH YEAH!" Rebekah moaned, she loved when Klaus ruthlessly fucked her. What made it more pleasurable for her was that since it's been ninety years since they last had sex together; she had to readjust to Klaus' size. Rebekah's back arched as Klaus keep thrusting his cock into his sister's tight pussy.

"You nice and tight Rebekah, just the way I like it." Klaus groaned, his cock throbbing within his sister's pussy. That earned yet another moan from Rebekah.

Before Klaus could say anything, as if Rebekah had read his mind, she said "Fuck me anyway you want; as long as I get lots of your cock and you cum in me."

With that said, Klaus grabbed her hips and thrusted out and within a few second thrust back in, his cock pounding away at his sister's cunt mercilessly. The sound of his balls hitting her ass repeatedly could be heard echoing throughout the room. Klaus keep slamming his cock deep into his sister as he picked up speed.

"OH GOD NIK... YES, YES... MY GOD!" Rebekah moaned. As she continued to moan, she asked "How long... have you been... waiting to fuck me... again Nik?"

"Since you were undaggered." Klaus grunted as he continued to fill Rebekah's pussy with his hybrid cock. "I was definitely willing to fuck your brains out in front of Stefan and Gloria," Klaus grunted as he started slowing down but slamming into Rebekah even harder than before, which made her pussy clench around his cock. "but ultimately decided against it."

"I would have been willing to let you fuck me however you wanted in front of them Nik." Rebekah replied, before the moans started coming again. Klaus was really starting to hit her g-spot now and it felt like ecstasy to Rebekah. She could enjoy this feeling all night. "Oh yeah Nik... that's the spot... just keep... hitting that spot." Rebekah moaned in pleasure.

Upon hearing the words that came from Rebekah's mouth; he felt himself getting surprisingly harder and getting closer to climax. His cock because pulsating in Rebekah's clenched cunt even more than it already was and he decided to pick up the speed and fuck Rebekah like the slut she liked to act like during sex.

"FUCK NIK! FUCK!" Rebekah screamed while moaning at the same time. Klaus could feel her pussy clenching even tighter around his cock, that meant she was close.

A few more slamming thrusts into Rebekah's cunt; Rebekah reached climax cummed all over the hybrid cock that was in her pussy. As she was cumming, Klaus could see Rebekah felt like she was in heaven and that her body was slightly shaking from the body-shattering orgasm she just had.

Klaus continued to slam his cock into Rebekah, which emitted lustful whimpers from her, until he felt himself about to cum. He quickly pulled out for one second and within another second; he slammed his cock back into Rebekah as he came; flooding his baby sister's tight pussy with his thick seed.

After that they took a short break before continuing and fucking each other's brains out throughout the rest of the night; not carrying who heard them.


	2. The Morning After

Even after fucking each other all night and in many different ways, Klaus and Rebekah were not at all tired. And were still very horny and wanting to fuck one another. Klaus was currently ramming his cock into Rebekah's pussy as she cried out in pleasure. She had already cummed around his cock again and he was close to cumming in her.

"I'm close Rebekah!" Klaus grunted, slowing down his thrusts but also thrusting even harder.

"Cum in me Nik!" Rebekah cried out as she moaned, wanting his cum in her. "Cum in your cock slut of a baby sister!"

Once Klaus heard Rebekah call herself a cock slut, his cock got harder and he pulled out and with a mighty swing foward, rammed very hard back into her cunt; shooting yet another load of his thick seed into his sister. He had lost count of how many times he's cummed in Rebekah hours ago; he just knew that Rebekah was filled to the brim with his cum at this point.

"I love it when you cum in me Nik, it feels so good and knowing this is a scandalous act makes it feel even better." Rebekah said as she breathed heavily. After letting out another heavy breath, she continued, "Also never stop filling me with that hybrid cock of yours. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"You'd suffer cock withdrawal I'd presume Rebekah." Klaus jokingly told his sister.

"I mean honestly, you're not wrong." Rebekah said as she stood cum, Klaus' cum dripping down both of her legs. "Well, I'm gonna go take a quick shower considering my pussy is filled to the literal brim with your cum Nik." Rebekah then walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

* * *

About half an hour later, Rebekah walked out of the bathroom; wearing no towel or clothing whatsoever. When she looked up, she saw that Klaus was still on her bed completely naked. He was fiercely pumping his cock with his hand, no doubt trying to get his boner to go down. But to Rebekah, it looked like no use and she was still very horny and Klaus was likely was as well.

So Rebekah walked over, sat on the bed, and put her hand around Klaus' shaft and started pumping his cock as well. Klaus looked up to see his baby sister pumping his cock, naked as the day she was born. Her tits were perky and her nipples were already erect. He then looked down at Rebekah's pussy, to see it slightly glistening; meaning she was wet and ready for Klaus' cock again.

"Wanting more I see." Klaus teased Rebekah, knowing sex and cock was two of her absolute weaknesses.

"Always Nik, when do I not? That's why I fuck all my brother's after all." Rebekah responded, lightly giggling. "Oh, I want you to lay down on the bed this time round though." rebekah stated.

"Oh is that so Rebekah? Why may I ask little sister?" Klaus asked Rebekah, as he was the one in charge here, not her.

"I want to bounce on your huge cock." Rebekah said bluntly. "I have bounced up on down on this beauty in decades and I want to experience that feeling again."

Klaus contemplated this, as he loved it whenever Rebekah bounced on his cock like the horny, thirsty cock slut him and his brother's knew her to be when she had sex with them and other men. Klaus then repositioned himself; sitting up a bit as to lean against the pillows, other than that the rest of his body lay flat on the bed. Because of that, his cock stood out quite a bit, as it throbbed while pointing at the ceiling.

Rebekah smiled and then climbed onto the bed. She positioned herself so she was hovering above close thick, hard cock. And then without warning, she plopped down on his cock, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Oohhh yeah, that felt good! You cock feels so good in my pussy Nik!" Rebekah said, moaning at the same time. Rebekah then started to bounce up and down on Klaus' huge cock, exerting a moan from her everytime.

Klaus felt her Rebekah's pussy clench around his hard cock multiple times, make him want to flip Rebekah over and pound her mercilessly like the slut she truly is. And being part wolf, on the night of the full moon, Klaus gave into his wolfish tendencies.

So he then proceeded to use his vampire speed and flipped Rebekah over, so that she was now an her back and he was on top. His cock was still inside Rebekah's pussy as that happened. Rebekah look confused until Klaus said, "I'm gonna fuck your cunt and you like the slut you truly are Rebekah." Klaus then let out a wolfish growl as he started ramming into her tight cunt.

Rebekah always found herself hornier when Klaus used dirty talk while sex and called her a slut, cause after all; a slut is exactly what Rebekah Mikaelson was. She was willing to fuck any cock given to her; thats why she fucked both Damon and Stefan, her father, her brothers, Emil, and Alexander. Hell, she had even let Lucien have a go at fucking her cunt and ass; and she'll admit he was definitely good for a person who was virgin when it happened.

"Yes, it's true Nik! I'm a slut!" Rebekah yelled, she then looked Klaus straight in the eyes and said, "Fuck your slut like the whore she is, pound her til she passes out. Fuck me whether I beg you to stop or not. Exert you dominance over you slut of a baby sister."

Rebekah felt Klaus' thick cock throb from within her after she said. She also felt her pussy clench around his cock. After Rebekah and spoken, Klaus grabbed Rebekah's hips and used his vampire speed as he rammed even hard into and out of his aby sister's tight little cunt. Going at the speed, his balls could be heard slapping against Rebekah's ass and the sound also echoed throughout the room.

Because of how hard he was fucking Rebekah, he felt her pussy constantly clench against his monster cock; meaning soon enough, Rebekah was going to cum again. He also felt his cock twitch and throb every few seconds, meaning he'd cum soon as well.

"Nik, I'm gonna cum soon!" Rebekah moaned, as Klaus mercilessly rammed in and out of her pussy. This felt so pleasurable and like ecstasy to Rebekah.

"Me too Rebekah." Klaus groaned. Not long after, Rebekah's pussy was constantly clenching his cock, like very two or so seconds. And his cock was continuously throbbing and twitching within her pussy. They both we about to cum. So Klaus slowed down and pulled out and then not even a second later, he rammed his cock back into his sister's pussy.

Right after he rammed back into Rebekah's cunt, he felt his cock twitch and throb one last time before he released his thick seed into his baby sister's pussy. At the same time, Rebekah finally came. Meaning they came together. It felt like Rebekah had gone to Heaven and came back, thats how good them cumming together felt. And honestly Klaus felt the same.

"NIK!" Rebekah yelled as she came.

"REBEKAH!" Klaus yelled as he came. After a few minutes of cumming, Klaus was was still releasing his seed into his sister. He must of really needed this final release.

"Holy fuck Nik!" Rebekah panted. "You're still coming in me!" And to shut her up as he continued to cum, Klaus closed the space in between them, kissing his sister as they made out while he came inside her and even after he finished, though his cock was still in her as they mad out.

Basically in conclusion, they continued to fuck each other senseless the entire day as well. Meaning they fucked each other passionately and mercilessly for at least twenty-four hours; mostly non-stop with a few small breaks.


End file.
